A Fallen Prince
by Chi Cheshire Neko
Summary: Formerly Called What's Mine is Mine. Rasiel aims to take away everything precious to Bel. The arrival of a teal-haired boy sets off another battle. Will Bel finally be able to protect the things he love? B26, XS..and others. This is AU. R&R Plz. On hiatus!
1. Prologue 1

**A/N: This has been revised a tad, trying to make up for my absence… *feels bad*. **

**This is SLIGHTY AU. I will stick as closely as possible to the original storyline, HOWEVER! There will be things that are different so… yea…**

**Summary: **Bel is a prince, though he was the younger prince, he wanted to be King, and this desire was shared with his elder brother Rasiel. They hated each other because of this, and one day, when they were 4, Rasiel had something done to Bel. When Bel finally escaped, he joins the Varia, in order to get revenge on his brother. He befriends Mammon, and they soon become the best of friends, but then one day, Mammon was killed by the Millefiore family, which Rasiel was part of and he realized then that his brother had taken away EVERYTHING from him, his status as royalty, his "human" emotions, his life, his best friend. Then comes along a "replacement" for Mammon that Bel instantly despises… or does he? What will happen now that Bel has finally found his precious "someone"?

**WARNINGS: Is rated M for Gore and Violence! (Lemon… not planned at the moment.)**

**Main Pairing: B26.**

**Other Pairings: XS, Hints of Raisel x Bel, And others (pairings come along as story progresses, don't be shy to request for some, I may incorporate them into the story, or try my best to :3) **

**DISCLAIMER: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN DOES **_**NOT**_** I REPEAT DOES ****NOT**** BELONG TO ME! KHR belongs to Amano Akira! The only thing that belongs to me is this idea/plot bunny. **

* * *

><p><strong>*A Fallen Prince – Chapter 1*<strong>

~*When Bel was 4*~

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME? LET ME GO, YOU FILTHY BASTARDS!" a blonde little boy was held by the arms as he struggled against the strong grip of his mysterious kidnapper. He was being carried through a long, dark hallway; the metal looked old and worn. The place reeked of chemicals, and other substances that he could not identify.

"Ushesheshe~!" almost immediately the captive blonde prince, whipped his head to face his "older" brother, Rasiel, or Siel (pronounced Jill in Japanese).

"THE HELL JILL! LET ME GO!" Realizing who the mysterious stranger must be, he shouted "ORGELT! AS THE PRINCE OF THE ROYAL FAMILY, I DEMAND THAT YOU LET ME GO!"

"I'm sorry Master Bel, but I only serve the prince that will one day become king, and that is Rasiel-sama," the largely built butler's grip on his arms tightened.

"USHESHE SHE SHE SHEE! Stupid little brother, that's right, I'm going to become the King, and you'll just be trash in the sewers," Rasiel broke into a laughing fit before continuing, "I hope you have a nice time here, I made sure to tell the people here to take EXTRA good care of you~! Usheshe shee~" Rasiel looked as if he was on the brink of collapsing of laughter, ecstatic even. They were approaching a menacing metal door. Bel scowled, and let out a growl; the panic and fear he was feeling grew. The door creaked open, Rasiel exchanged a few words with the people inside, and came back grinning ear to ear. He whispered something to Orgelt. Orgelt immediately stepped through the door with the thrashing Bel.

"LET ME GOO! HOW DARE YOU TREAT A PRINCE THIS WAY!" he spat at the people around him, "RASIEL! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, IM GONNA COME AND FREAKIN' KILL YOU!" Bel roared, as he was tossed into the hold of 2 other people.

"Ushesheshe~ As if you will ever get out of here, Bel," Rasiel said as the metal door creaked closed.

"Tsk, LET ME GO!" Bel screeched at the top of his lungs, he thrashed around in the hold of his captors.

"Hmm~ he's such a nice specimen, perfect for our next experiment," a black haired man with half framed glasses was observing him, he was an average looking middle aged man, nothing special about him, except for the fact he looked like a pedophile. His hand cupped Bel's chin, no later did the man touch him, did Bel bite at the offending hand.

"Wow, feisty too, AHAHAHAA~ but I think you should be a bit more cooperative little fallen prince," the man sneered as yanked at his nice blonde locks of hair, he pulled out a long cloth from his white lab coat, and instead of tying it around his arms, legs, eyes, or mouth, he tied it tightly around his neck, restricting his airflow. Two subordinates rushed up to the black haired man.

"Dr. Shiki, the materials are all ready for the experiment, Main Lab Room #1 has been prepped and is ready to proceed with the experiment," the two said as the accessed Bel.

"Ahhh~ perfect! Hmm…. From today on little "prince," he sneered at the word, "You'll be known as B2, and you WILL listen to us and be good." Bel wanted to spit in the man's direction, but the needle that was held in the hands of one of the men there was HUGE, (and he was a 4 year old, you can't blame him!) he whimpered.

"There there, now that's a good boy!" Dr. Shiki patted him on the head, Bel wanted to disinfect and/or rip off his head immediately, "Okay strap him down to the table in Main Lab #1, remember to gag him, don't want him alerting others of what we're doing here," the man said smiling. Bel could not see his captors nod their heads, but he knew they must have when they started moving. He was carried through the dark hallways that twisted and turned like a maze, before they suddenly stopped in front of a door and opened it.

The inside of the room was blinding white, so white that it hurt your eyes, and in the middle of that room lay a table with thick leather strap restraints. But Bel's eyes were looking at something else, they had widened in horror at the utensils laid out on the tables, needles, knives, scalpels, weird chemicals, everything was laid out neatly on the table.

"No…." he whispered quietly to himself.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! LET ME GO!" Bel jerked one of his arms out of the grip of one of his captors but his arm was quickly caught again, but this time, there was a hand wrapped around his neck, choking him, the cloth around his neck slowly dropped to the floor and laid there forgotten. His head made contact with the metal of the table, he trashed and clawed as hard as he could, but he could not break free. He was quickly strapped to the table, tears streamed from his bright amethyst eyes.

Dr. Shiki finally strode into the room with his doctor's gloves and mask. His eyes smiled deviously, as he popped a gag into Bel's mouth.

"Well, let's begin now shall we?"

Bel watched horrifically, as they picked up the needles, and filled them with strange liquids.

Slowly the door closed shut, but even through that thick metal door, you could still hear the pained screams of a little blonde prince. All through the night could you hear those agonizing screams, but when dawn finally breaks, the screams have gone away, and instead it was replaced by the whimpers of a frightened young boy.

'_Once I get out of here, Rasiel, I'm gonna fucking kill you, ohh and not just kill you, but in the most painful way possible! I'm going to tear you limb from slowly, and torture you until you finally die. USHISHISHIII~'_


	2. The End of Something is a New Beginning

**Main Pairing: B26 (meaning Bel x Fran)**

**Other Pairings: XS, hints of Rasiel x Bel (and others that come along)**

**Warning: Rated M for Gore and VIOLENCE! (Lemon… not planned at the moment, could change). Material may offend or disturb individuals, you have been warned 8D**

**DISCLAIMER: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN DOES **_**NOT**_** I REPEAT DOES ****NOT**** BELONG TO ME! KHR belongs to Amano Akira! The only thing that belongs to me is this idea/plot bunny!**

_**Now… Enjoy this Edited Version of Chappie 2~!**_

* * *

><p><strong>*A Fallen Prince – Chapter 2 *<strong>

**~*Present day Varia*~ **

**(meaning, a little bit before the TYL! Ark and Before Fran joins the Varia)**

It was a seemingly normal sunny day, the sun shone, the birds chirped, and the grass was green. However the good weather did not bring about good news.

The members of the Varia were in slight shock over the news they had just heard. A pregnant silence filled the room. The news they received was not good news, in fact it was horrible news, but to a certain blonde someone, the news struck him harder than it did the others.

"Ushishi….. You're lying aren't you?"

"Now now Bel-Chan! Calm down, we've killed enough people this week! With the Millefiore threat, we should try to not kill as many allies as we can!" Lussuria said, trying to reassure and calm Bel.

Creepy laughter broke through the silence.

'Oh dear, this is not good…' Lussuria thought with a frown.

"USHISHISHISHI!" a knife was pointed at the man, who had come to give his report, "Hey, you're lying right?" the knife was pressed up against the poor man's neck.

Blood began to leak out from the wound; the man's face contorted of pain and fear.

Bel's had a strained wide smile on his face, before jabbing the knife deeper in the man's neck.

A loud grunt was heard as Bel was flung across the room and into the wall. Squalo stood over him with a grim expression on his face,

"Voii Bel, calm your head, killing this guy won't bring the dead back to life,' he said as

Bel had stood up again, scowling, "The prince doesn't need to kill scum like him; I just don't like it when people lie to the prince," he paused before adding in a quiet voice, "Mammon is not dead…"

The whole room fell silent at this, and the poor subordinate quickly took this chance and fled the room. Sensing their pity, Bel frowned, and slipped out of the door and made his way to his own room.

As soon as Bel left, Lussuria let out the sigh he was holding in.

"Poor Bel-chan..." Lussuria felt extremely worried about the young storm guardian, Bel is the "baby" or rookie of the group, and as "Big Mama Luss" he could not stand for this to happen. Lussuria often thought of the Varia as a big, happy yet dysfunctional, and bloody family; the greatest type of family there is! (In Lussuria's opinion at least). 'Let's see… something to cheer Bel up… OH! I know!' Lussuria clapped his hands together excitedly and a huge smile adorned his face.

Squalo glared at him, giving him the "What the Fuck?" look. Xanxus quietly sat drinking his wine as he observed the pair.

"Mou~! Don't look at me like that Squ-chan~! I have an idea to cheer Bel-Chan up~!" Lussuria looked as if he couldn't contain his joy, "Okay~! I'm going to go put my plan into action, Ja nee(1)~!" and he left the room as well, sashaying his hips sensually to an unknown tune he was humming.

You could hear a grunt of disgust from the corner of the room where Levi occupied, before Xanxus sent a glare in his direction that sent him scurrying out of the room.

Taking a sip from his wine, he stared at his second in command, before finally speaking,

"So the money loving mist trash bit the dust eh?" there was a small nearly non-existent glint of worry in his eyes.

Squalo sighed and drew a hand threw his hair, "Voii Bossu, do you think Bel's going to be okay?"

"Why are you asking me this trash?"

Squalo scoffed, "Because despite how you're acting, you're actually worrying about the brat right now aren't you?"

Xanxus glared at him, before closing his eyes, and sighing, "Even though he's an annoying trash that rants around about being a prince; he's useful and gets the job done." He paused, taking a sip of his wine, before adding, "And I don't want to have to go and search for another fucking piece of trash to replace him."

Blinking in surprise and shock, Squalo thought he really might have gotten hit on his head too much by Xanxus's wine bottles, and now he had finally lost it,

"… That was probably the nicest thing that you have said about anyone," letting out a sigh, "but I agree with you. The brat grows on you," Xanxus just continued to drink his wine.

'Like a little brother' Squalo thought, as his thoughts drifted to when Bel first came into their lives.

It had happened quite a long time ago, about 8 years ago, when Mammon brought him "home". Mammon had carried home (bridal style) a little blonde boy dressed in a hospital gown that had been drenched in red blood. The boy slept peacefully with his face buried in the crook of Mammon's neck and eyes covered by long bangs. The boy looked like a little angel that had fallen into hell.

**~*Approximately 8 years ago*~ (When Belphegor was about 10 years old)**

**(BE WARNED, THERE IS GRAPHIC (well depends on how tolerant you are on gore) GORE FOLLOWING. Skip ahead to the next page break for the end of gore 8D)**

He's been experimented on since he was 4, but that all changes one day. Something had gone wrong with the experimenting one day and Bel escaped.

"Ushishishi~!" the creepy laughter echoed throughout the laboratory, a small blonde boy stood in the middle of a pool of red, corpses were littered around his feet. It has been…how many years since he first arrived here? Well supposedly he's 10 now, so he's been here for about 6 years. His once beautiful amethyst eyes were still beautiful, but now they were devoid of any "human" emotion. Staring with great amusement at the blood around him, another fit of maniacal laughter ripped through the ominous silence. He was in a small room, littered with needles, liquids, pills and other substances that they had wanted him to take, the blood of the poor "humans" that were working on him covered the room. It had been a very white empty room apart from the dreaded table he was strapped to each time, but now, that burning white was dyed a crimson red.

The alarm started blaring in mere seconds, "ATTENTION; BREAKOUT IN LAB 02, 5 DEAD, TAKE EXCESS CAUTION WHEN APPROACHING B2"

Immediately Bel froze, stopping his fits of laughing. He despised that name, and refused to refer to himself as B2. His eyes darted left and right in fear, 'I don't want to be trapped again…but wait…" almost like a stick, he snapped," I still need to kill Rasiel… that bastard… I'm gonna kill him for trapping the prince… NO ONE TRAPS THE PRINCE!' A grin adorns his face once again.

"That's right… I still need to kill Rasiel," he muttered, 'I'm not listening to these peasants anymore, no one tells a prince what to do; the prince'll do anything he wants, and this prince wants revenge… THE PRINCE IS NOT WEAK!" his thoughts were in disarray, darting from one place to another, but his intentions were clear, in order to get his revenge, he NEEDED to get out of here.

Scientists arrive at the door of the room; they were shocked by the sight that greeted them. Their comrades lay bloody, with their innards strewn out across the room. The faces of their comrades were mutilated beyond recognition; their limbs jutting out at odd angles.

Snapping out of his trance, his attention turned to the new arrivals,

"Ushishi~, you're finally here peasants!" He gripped the pieces of sharp glass and other objects that he had obtained from the broken objects on the floor.

"The prince has been expecting you~!" His Cheshire smile looked like it was going to rip his face in two. Bloodlust filled his eyes as his makeshift knife embedded itself into one particular scientist's eyes; blood poured out from his eye as it was gouged out. A sickening splat was heard as Bel had pounced onto the scientist, knocking him into the pool of blood while digging into his face. He started with the ear, slowly bringing the glass across the base of his ear, as he cut into the cartilage at an agonizingly slowly pace. The scientist had screamed, he begged and begged for him to stop, but of course, why would a prince stop for a mere peasant? They hadn't stopped for him either when he had asked to stop, so… why should he? The man soon stopped struggling, quickly joining his companions that were lying around the room.

Shots were heard as tranquilizer darts whizzed past the blonde little boy, though a few of them had succeeded in embedding themselves into the blonde's shoulder.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW B2!" a voice shouted out. Bel turned to stare at the person who had fired at him while quickly pulling out the darts, scowling when he saw that they were empty.

'Ushishishi~ Dr. Shiki, that isn't very nice, I thought you said I was a little prince? Can't princes do what they want?" Bel frowned; he was shot with 4 darts filled with the liquid that made him sleepy. Fortunately, the scent of blood was overpowering, pressing him onwards not wanting to stop. The adrenaline filled his veins; his "human" mind had long since died, and replacing it was… madness.

Bel lashed out, giggling maniacally as his blade ran right through the neck of a certain doctor who had been in charge of him, Dr. Shiki fell to the ground with a thump, his eyes rolled back as blood spilled from the wound, his blood mixed with those already there.

"Ushishishi~! SO MUCH BLOOD~! USHISHISHII~! More blood…..KILL… KILL! KILLLL! "

The scientists that were witnessing this frightening scene were scrambling to get away from the dangerous experiment. But it was to no avail, like a trained knife user, Bel flung the pieces of glass in his hands like they were darts, each hitting their targets, bringing each and every one of them down.

The screams of the frightened scientists filled the lab, for hours they went on until they could be heard no more.

A little blonde boy had survived the lab incident. The boy slowly staggered out of the laboratory and saw the world he was kept away from.

The door he found had led him into a forest somewhere; he shivered at the cold winter air. It was night, and the stars shone brightly in the sky. As he walked, the snow crunched under his feet. He drew in a breath, the cold air flooded into his lungs; the feeling was so nostalgic that he thought he was dreaming. He wanted to slap himself to be sure, but quickly decided against it.

'Only peasants slap themselves,' he quickly reasoned with himself. He felt his body grow heavier, and his head was starting to pound 'tsk, the tranquilizers-'

There was a rustle in the trees, instantly Bel's head shot up; he had been sensing that there was someone following him quite a while ago, about the time when he had killed Dr. Shiki. Bel drew out the scalpels he had obtained from the scientists earlier. He poised himself and threw some into the direction of the sound.

A dull thudding was heard as the scalpels met wood and then…

*RUSTLE*

A purple haired individual sprung out from the cover of the trees; he looked like a young teen, and was a few heads taller than Bel. A large hood covered his eyes and most of his nose, as well peeking beneath the shadow of the hood were purple triangles visible on his both cheeks. He had on a coat with a furry hood that looked very soft. The fur coat looked warm, and Bel had the greatest desire to snatch it away and curl up into it.

The pair stared each other down, though neither could see the others' eyes.

They continued staring until Bel got annoyed.

"Hey, you annoying peasant, stop staring at me!" he growled, the tranquilizers were starting to kick in, but the bloodlust from before hadn't yet disappeared, so why couldn't he attack this person?

'…why am I being called a peasant…?' was the thought that ran through Mammon's

mind, but there was a bit of understanding as Mammon had witnessed the horrors of the underground lab.

**~* Mammon Flashback*~**

_They had gotten word that this lab had been creating new weapons for the mafia and so the Varia sent Mammon to investigate, and get rid of the lab that was here depending on the situation he found. Thing were going great, he found many subjects that were on the brink of death or were actually dead; many were chained up, and looked as if their spirits were broken. He had guessed that this laboratory was experimenting with enhancing human capabilities, but with these soulless unmoving subjects that didn't move when he slashed an illusionary knife through their throats; no one would believe that they were weapons. _

_He was on the 10__th__ subject, and all of them were "dead", and he was getting annoyed, 'I'm not going to get paid if I don't find something to report.' He let out a sigh believing that he wouldn't find anything worthwhile to report, that is until he heard the speaker go off about a breakout. He turned the corner and walked towards the lab the speaker had announced and there he witnessed a little blonde boy go on a frenzy, killing the scientists that had also rushed desperately to that part of the lab. The boy barely gained a scratch, apart from the darts. He laughed a creepy laugh that rung out through the interior of the lab, the laugh sent unpleasant shivers up his spine. The boy was basically completing the mission for him, this boy had enhanced skills especially in killing, and since he had needed more information on these experiments, he watched; he watched the boy in his killing frenzy. Something about the boy had interested Mammon, 'Something about him is… Special?' he watched him, hidden by his illusions, while pondering as to why he felt so attached to this boy. _

_**~*Back to where we left off*~**_

The pair returned to their staring until one of them finally spoke up,

"My name is Mammon, what's yours?"

"Hmph, the prince has no reasons to tell a peasant my name," Bel said. He felt the pounding in his head subside, but now replacing it was a cold dark numbness.

"What a cheeky brat you are," the person named Mammon scoffed, "Fine be that way, goodbye!" Mammon turned around and prepared to leave. Bel panicked, even if the guy was a peasant, he felt that this person could be trusted and right now being left alone in the cold, bearing the full brunt of winter in dripping bloody clothes did not sound very appealing.

"Bel…" the little blonde boy said quietly.

Mammon turned around again, "What?"

"My name is Bel, you peasant!" he growled out, before collapsing on the ground. Mammon stared blankly at the boy, debating whether or not he should help him, giving up with a sigh; he walked over to the boy, and kneeled over him. He reached out to touch the boy's forehead, but his wrist was caught by a small hand, that surprisingly, had a fiercely strong grip.

Bel's bangs had fallen out of place revealing his amethyst eyes. Mammon was completely captivated by these eyes; they drew you in, trapping you inside their deep purple depths. They revealed a whole cacophony of emotions; sorrow, confusion, tiredness… they were all there.

"…Don't leave…" the little boy said quietly, "The prince demands your help," he said in a stronger voice.

"…And why in the world would I help you?" Mammon still didn't get over the shock of seeing those mesmerizing purple eyes.

"Hmph because I'm a prince! After I get my revenge, and become King you can have anything you want," Bel thought over this for a second, and added, "that I approve of you having that is."

Mammon sat there, staring into the boy's eyes, and thought about the deal Bel proposed to him. Even if he doesn't get money from helping him, he should please the Boss by finding another strong recruit; and from what he witnessed of the boy's killing spree, he was strong and with some training, he would be an extremely good asset in missions. There was also the fact that this boy was an enhanced human experiment, it would be beneficial to observe his abilities over a period of time.

"Hey, do you want to join the Varia?" Mammon finally said.

"What's that?" Bel asked warily, his entire body felt heavy and he really wanted to close his eyes and surrender himself to the darkness of sleep.

"We're the assassination squad for a mafia group," he replied bluntly.

"Will I be able to kill people?" he asked.

"Yes, so you should be able to get your revenge quite easily," he said quietly.

A small, sweet smile spread on the boy's face, it was the smile of a broken angel,

"Okay, I'll join…" and his eyes slowly fell shut, but before that, the boy mouthed two words.

_Thank You_

Mammon was gaping in shock at the sweet smile the boy had just shown him, then he himself, couldn't help letting out a small smile of his own.

'What a strange kid; even after killing all those people who had begged him over and over to stop without hesitation, he still has the smile of an innocent young child,' Mammon felt a strange feeling in his chest.

'I wonder if this is what being an elder brother feels like, this feeling of wanting to protect,' he stared at the unconscious boy that had crawled over and rested his head on his lap while he was sleeping. Letting out a sigh, 'I hope this doesn't get in the way of me earning more money,' he got up and picked the boy up in his arms, the boy shivered and snuggled into his jacket.

"So your name is Bel, huh? You're much cuter when you are asleep," he murmured quietly. Mammon began making his way back to the Varia mansion. Throughout that journey home, Mammon had a small smile on his face, as the little blonde boy who called himself Bel slept quietly in his arms.

**~*Present day Varia*~ **

**(meaning, a little bit before the TYL! Ark and Before Fran joins the Varia)**

Bel had made his way back to his room as soon as left the "living room". Not really caring about anything right now he crawled into bed, and snuggled in to the sheets. A prince was not weak, so in front of others, he had to keep up the façade of being strong and uncaring. But now that he was in the safety in his room, the tears that he held back leaked out, coming out in streams as he mourned the death of Mammon. Mammon was his best friend, and maybe even a bit more than that, he felt that Mammon was like a big brother; someone you can rely on. He knew what his words really meant; he was also the first friend Bel had ever had. When he was small, the only person he really knew was his bastard of a brother Rasiel, and the servants that worked there. Many of the servants were terrified of the brothers; they fought everyday with anything they could get their hands on, and would often kill/or hurt the people who were standing too close to them. So if it was humanely possible, the servants stayed away from the brothers whenever they were together, and they were together almost all the time. The brothers had barely seen their parents, as they were always on "business trips" or were busy running the country, so they didn't have a good relation either; the brothers had been isolated, and only lived in their small little world, in which both tried to kill the other.

'Mammon…' Bel felt as if a part of his chest had been ripped out, leaving a giant gaping hole that was now bleeding out and not stopping. Small whimpers escaped his mouth; he yanked a pillow out from who knows where, and hugged it tightly, burying his face in to the soft silky fabric. He hadn't even noticed the tears soaking into his pillow as he slowly drifted into sleep; slowly reminiscing in the fond memories that now clung to him like a curse.


	3. The Calm before the Storm

**Main Pairing: B26 (meaning Bel x Fran)**

**Other Pairings: XS, hints of Rasiel x Bel (and others that come along)**

**Warning: Rated M for Gore and VIOLENCE! (Lemon… not planned at the moment, could change). **

**DISCLAIMER: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN DOES **_**NOT**_** I REPEAT DOES ****NOT**** BELONG TO ME! KHR belongs to AMANO AKIRA! The only thing that belongs to me is this idea/plot bunny!**

* * *

><p><strong>*A Fallen Prince – Chapter 3 *<strong>

Bel woke up to the sun's blinding beaming rays of light. Letting out a hiss, he begrudgingly got up and closed the curtains. His whole body felt tired and heavy from the more than 12 hours of sleep he had gotten yesterday. He let out a silent yawn, and stretched out his arms as he trudged into his bathroom. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he realized that he looked like a wreck; his hair was in disarray, his skin was pale, and when he moved his bangs out of the way, he could see the swelling in his eyes that were proof that he had indeed been crying last night and the whole incident regarding it wasn't a dream. Staring at his reflection, he seethed at himself in disgust. How dare he cry? Even if Mammon was special, even if he was the one that rescued him and promised to help him get his revenge against Rasiel, he was just a mere peasant.

And now, Mammon broke his promise, he had said that he was going to help him get revenge, but now he's dead and Bel doubted Mammon's ghost would be of much use. Gritting his teeth in anger at this, he scoffed, 'That stupid peasant deserved to die.' A hmph escaped his lips as he stripped himself of his clothes in front of the mirror, marvelling at his body.

He knew he had an amazing body, though he had to admit the rest of the Varia as well, had really nice bodies, they were all muscular, yet not too muscular, just perfect in every way (or so Bel thought). If they wanted, there was no doubt they would make great models, even Lussuria, though he was creepy (at times, he added hesitantly), his body was of one that would make many envious. Then the thought of a certain, near inexistent peasant came in to mind; Levi. Though he was muscular, his face was so disturbing that a glance at it would make him want to retch. An unpleasant shiver coursed through him at the thought of Levi, that disgusting peasant was someone he did NOT think should EVER be a model.

He had stripped out of his clothing and was bare naked in front of his mirror. He stared warily at the scars that marred his pale torso; they were all faded but there nonetheless. Many of the scars were either from the fights his brother and he had gotten into, or from the lab-. Shaking his head at the thought of the place, he focused on the birthmark that symbolized his royal background, reminding him of the "brother" he had, and needed to kill. The thought his brother brought rage, shaking his head again, he forced yet another thought out of his mind, before proceeding to take a shower.

The hot water on his skin was heavenly, washing away all his troubles, and soothing his distressed heart. He remerged from the shower in a great mood, quickly drying himself with a towel before making his way out of the bathroom and to his closet. He pulled out a purple and black striped t shirt that he had received from Mammon as a gift for one of his birthdays and slipped it on. He smirked a bit at the thought of Mammon, but then he wondered, 'Is Mammon really dead?' though that annoying messenger peasant had said that he was, he did say there was no definite proof, except for the fact that their deaths, meaning Mammon and the blonde haired arcobaleno whose name was Collo…, Bel scrunched his nose, 'can't remember,' were witnessed by the people of the Vongola, and Millefiore.

His signature smile appeared on his face, his heart felt like someone tore a hole through it, but he couldn't let that show on his face; a prince doesn't cry because crying shows weakness. How Bel hated being weak; he hated it almost as much as he despised his brother (though he despised his brother many times more).

Slipping on a tight fitting pair of black jeans, along with a red rimmed black belt with chains hanging off the sides he skipped merrily out of his room.

_**~*In the Varia Main Meeting/Living Room*~**_

Bright lights lit up the room, as the occupants stared at the messenger as he gave his report.

"Voiiii… are you serious?" Squalo was threatening the messenger that had come

to give another report.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes… M-Mammon-sama's death was on the order of someone named 'Prince' Rasiel'," he gulped, before continuing, "Our intelligence confirms that Rasiel had personally gone to watch his subordinates kill Mammon-sama". Clutching tightly to the clipboard he had, he nearly collapsed from relief as soon as the long white haired commander stepped back deep in thought.

'Didn't Bel say his bastard of a brother's name is Rasiel? Ah dammit, this is annoying.' Squalo paced back and forth.

'Gah, once that prince brat finds out about this he'll go out and hunt down his fucking annoying brother down, and inevitably get his fuckin' ass whooped. Fucking Millefiore, and their frickin' large amount of small fry they call an army,' he scowled in annoyance.

He, and Xanxus… and Levi, were the only ones here. Lussuria had hauled his annoying gay ass somewhere saying that he knew how to cheer Bel up. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he looked over to his boss, who was staring back at him.

"VOI! You two better not talk about any of this in front of Bel," he said in a low growl that was seemingly barely audible.

"Ushishishi~! Don't talk about what in front of me?" a familiar blonde mop of hair appeared from the door of the 'living room'. The whole room fell silent, even Levi knew it was a good time to shut up.

"Hmph what a rude bunch, not talking to the Prince," he pouted, "If you said not to talk about Mammon, you know that's not needed right?" His big Cheshire smile was plastered on to his face, "Ushishishi, because I don't care that he's dead anymore, weak peasants deserve to die." Bel stood there tucking his hands into the pockets in the front of his pants.

Squalo let out a sigh and face palmed, even Xanxus looked exasperated; Squalo strode over, and gave Bel a hug. Bel's reaction was first of shock, then he had the greatest urge to snuggle into the warmth of his "big brother", but his pride and a little voice in his head got in the way of that; Bel let out a growl and slipped out of the hug quickly.

Bel let out a small scowl. "What the heck was that for?" Bel growled, though he knew that Squalo was only trying to comfort him.

"Voi, you should already know why I did that," Squalo said, crossing his arms, he stared at Bel and carefully observed his reactions.

"Ushishishi~ you really are getting old Squ-chan~ if I knew why, why would I be asking? You should just tell the Prince what he wants to know when he asks," Bel paused before adding, "Or maybe Bossu smashed your head one too many times in to the headboard, it's a wonder how it doesn't break," a huge genuine smirk was on Bel's face as he said this. Squalo's face however, was now a bright shade of red, and Xanxus couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, as well as join Bel in his smirking, he himself knew how much fun it was to tease his long haired lover, in more ways than one. A flustered face was soon replaced with the expression of another as a few veins popped out of his forehead, it was only a matter of time till he snapped, and he did.

Then it came, the ear-splitting yell that could be heard no matter where you were, and if you were too close, you'd have permanent ear damage for the rest of your life.

"! BEL U BASTARDDD!" Squalo angrily waved his sword arm around while chasing Bel around the room, the blonde prince was laughing giddily in delight; it was nice to do this again. When he was smaller, he often got himself in trouble just to get chased around by the Varia members, it had been great fun~! The members of the Varia were easily pissed off, e.g. Levi, one little comment from Bel, and he'd be after him faster than lightning (that speed of course was from how fast he was compared to Bel when he was small that is). Bel enjoyed being the centre of all their attention. Nowadays however, many of them were busy working, and since he's not a little brat anymore, he can't really play with them as much, or ask them to spend time with him. Mammon usually stayed and took care of him, but he too always had to sortie (to leave) for missions, and for other things that he did not tell Bel. Their chase came to an end when Squalo had seen the look of delight Bel had on his face, he let out a huff and a small smile showed itself on his face. Though he was still extremely annoyed (a.k.a. embarrassed, but Squalo just can't admit that 8D) and trying to get rid of the blush that was covering his face.

Still snickering at Squalo's face which was now so red, it looked brighter than Rudolph's (the reindeer) nose. Bel sat down on the sofa and looked just about ready for a nap, but as luck would have it, the door burst open at that second to reveal an overly flamboyant man named Lussuria. The scariest thing about his arrival was that his smile was bursting with so much happiness (and pink), that it basically lit up the entire room.

"Hai hai~! Has anyone missed me~?" he cooed, his hands were clapped together in a fairly feminine way as he said this, and as you'd guess, many of the occupants in the room wanted to gag/were very disturbed by the statement and the man himself. Silence settled over the room as their expressions basically said everything.

"Mou~! How mean! Especially when I do your laundry, and cook for you!" Lussuria pouted and looked very upset, but in no time flat, his face was lit up by a smile again. "Anyways! I have a great news for you all~! Especially Bel-chan *hearts*!"

Bel looked up from the sofa with interest, as he stared intently at Lussuria to see what the man's news could be. Though Lussuria is a creep most of the time, he's a tolerable peasant. Especially since Lussuria tends to baby him and therefore, whenever he says good news, it had usually led to the man giving Bel nice gifts, like chocolate, games, and other nice foods/things he enjoyed.

"So what is it?" Bel asked, he was getting impatient; a little pout was creeping onto his face.

"Okay~ so… I knew Bel-chan would be very sad after hearing the news about Mammon, so~" Lussuria started giggling, "I went to find Mammon's little cousin!"

A confused Bel tilted his head in confusion at this, why was Lussuria telling him about Mammon's cousin? A strange feeling of dread crept over him. The rest of the room was dumbfounded at what Mammon's cousin had to do with cheering Bel up.

"Now continuing on, I remembered Mammon telling me that his little cousin was about the same age as Bel, and that he was planning to get Bel and him to meet up so Bel would have more friends-," Lussuria sighed, and muttered under his breath, "but then this happened…." "-And so!" he said in a louder voice, Lussuria went over to the door and poked his head through it, signalling someone to come.

"Hai hai! Now everyone meet Fran, Mammon's little cousin, and also for now, the replacement mist guardian!"

A petit looking person then walked through the door and into the room. He had a blank expression on his face as he glanced at the people in the room. The occupants in the room all studied the boy like he was a resurrected dinosaur, some in shock, and some in awe.

A monotone voice split through the silence.

"Hello, My name is Fran. Nice to meet you."


	4. The Start of a Strange Love?

**A/N I humbly apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter… TT-TT Life just wasn't going my way. Ugh I hate school, and marks *hides in her dejected Emo corner* I'll be able to write more now that's summer break though so… ^w^" I'll try my best.**

**This is SLIGHTY AU. I will stick as closely as possible to the original storyline, HOWEVER! There will be things that are different so… yea…**

**WARNINGS: Is rated M for Gore and Violence! (Lemon… not planned at the moment.)**

**Main Pairing: B26.**

**Other Pairings: XS, Hints of Raisel x Bel, And others (pairings come along as story progresses, don't be shy to request for some, I may incorporate them into the story, or try my best to :3) **

**DISCLAIMER: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN DOES **_**NOT**_** I REPEAT DOES ****NOT**** BELONG TO ME! KHR belongs to Amano Akira! The only thing that belongs to me is this idea/plot bunny. **

**This is a slightttlyyyy boring chapter, Sorry! Fran's character is hard to write xwx" can't tell what he's thinking behind that poker face, so yea...**

**SPECIAL THANKS to ALL REVIEWERS *hearts* and especially to RINGLEADER101 for giving me a good wake up slap. It was nice to know there are still people reading my story. **

**Now... ON WITH THE STORY!**

***I suggest reading this chapter in extreme monotone* or *Imagine Fran's poker face***

* * *

><p><strong>*A Fallen Prince – Chapter 4*<strong>

**~*Fran's POV*~**

I had stared at my cousin with an impassive, yet slightly interested look as he told me the story of the little boy he had found on one of his missions; I was about 8 then if I remember right. He never told me the name of the boy, but from the way Mammon talked about him, he seemed quite fond of him, actually he seems to like this random kid he found more than he likes me! But I don't necessarily blame him cause… truthfully I kinda like him too (though he sounds like a total psychopath, but I guess that's why he's appealing?).

Well you probably can guess who I am, if you can't... Uhm… What ARE you doing here...? … Jokes, no hard feelings. Anyways, My name is Fran.

I have teal green hair and the same colored eyes. My friends all say that I am very 'feminine' looking, I may have a lean and lithe body, but I don't really look that much like a girl... Do I? I have never liked the way I look. I'm not saying I look bad, I know I look very actually extremely attractive, but not in the way I want. My green hair and eyes always attracted unwanted attention; as well my feminine features would attract the attention of perverts and stalkers. If I could change the way I look, I'd want to look manlier, something like a superhero! Superheroes don't get harassed everyday by weird people. Nor do they get "hit on" by people of the same gender. I have even thought up of a few extremely cool poses to use for when I fight bad guys!

My parents had died when I was about 4, I came home from school and there were police officers there. They escorted me to the hospital, and I had waited there for a long time, even my grandma came to the hospital to wait. I later learned that both my parents were involved in a traffic accident; they were alive when they came into the hospital, but during surgery, things took a turn for the worse and they died. My grandma took care of me after that; Mammon who was my cousin heard about what happened and came to visit whenever he could. He later started teaching me self defense because he had a feeling that I needed to learn it so I don't get attacked by random people, (mostly stalkers...). Mammon later on taught me how to create illusions when he saw that I had potential in doing so. I had thought that physically fighting would be much more useful than using illusions to fight, but Mammon gave me a very long lecture after explaining the importance and usefulness of illusions. Illusions are used to confuse and trick an enemy in to traps, without lifting a finger, or breaking a sweat you could defeat your opponent. Illusions were extremely lethal if used correctly, but if you aren't careful, then the very illusions that you use could harm you.

When I asked why Mammon hid his face under his hood, he had said that if people could not see your face, then they couldn't tell what you were thinking, and it would be easier to control your enemy. I love and respect Mammon a lot as a big brother, not that I let it show on my face, but I know that he knows I do. I decided I wanted to do the same thing and so I started hiding my emotions.

Well back to when I was listening to Mammon's story, I had been completely entranced by the story.

The little blonde boy Mammon described sounded... Lonely, I felt pity for the boy, but I also felt something else as well, this boy gave me a weird feeling in my gut... I wonder what it is.

Mammon continued to talk about the boy, he told me of how he first discovered him, and what he was doing. Strangely enough, this blood filled story soon became my favorite bedtime story, and I made him tell it to me whenever he was here.

Well...It has been over 8 years since I first came under Mammon's care. I have to admit that he has been the best big brother/cousin anyone could ever ask for and I was greatly indebted to him for taking care of me since my parents died. I didn't want to burden my grandmother a lot either so I quickly moved out as soon as I got a job and sent cool stuff and post cards to my grandma, she wouldn't be lonely since my grandpa is there too.

*reminder for extreme monotone*

Aha, I got you didn't I? You must have thought my grandpa was dead since he didn't come see me at the hospital with my grandma. Well he's alive, but he had to stay home and tend to the business (or he was forced to by my grandma, he had wanted to come but….). Why does everyone infer that someone is dead whenever we don't mention them…?

Ah… I got off track again. Anyways, right now, I'm extremely shocked. Well shocked in 2 ways. One, there's a strange and extremely suspicious man at my door claiming to know my cousin Mammon. And two he's dressed like a peacock and overall he looks like… a Gaylord –w-. He was squealing and cooing over how cute I looked and how I resemble Mammon, if that's not disturbing… then I don't know what is.

And NOW, he's saying that Mammon's dead. I feel like putting this guy through that hell's illusion thing Mammon taught me awhile back, he said to use it whenever creepers don't leave me alone. The illusion should be able to stun and scare the affected person for about 2-5 minutes, plenty of time to get away.

But before I was able to do so, the man suddenly puts both his hands over his mouth and gasps.

"OMGEE, I FORGOT TO INTRODUCE MYSELF! Well Frannie-dear~! My name's Lussuria, or Mama-Luss, or you can call me Luss-nee-san~! Maybe Mammon's said something about me to you~?"

I felt the corner of my eye twitch while he was talking, but I remember Mammon talking about this guy once… it was about the place he was working at…called the Varia? Ohh! and it was also in the blonde boy's story again! Mammon had said that Lussuria, an overly flamboyant, colourful, and mother-like figure had squealed in delight over the boy before quickly taking him to his room to "fix" him.

"FRANNIE-DEAR~! Helllooo~?" Lussuria had continued talking while Fran had zoned out.

"….uh what? Also, can you please stop calling me that?" Fran did NOT like being called Frannie, let alone Frannie dear~!

"Well I was asking you if you could come cheer up Bel-dear, and take over Mammon's spot as our Mist Guardian for a while. I remember Mammon saying you were a strong illusionist, and he trained you to be able to protect yourself. Bel-dear is about the same age as you as well, so how about it?" Lussuria looked…sad, yet hopeful as he stared at me.

"… You just told me that my cousin died and now I have to replace him? Also, who the heck is Bel?" Fran was slightly annoyed though his voice came out in the same monotone. Mammon was a precious family member, for someone to speak so lightly of his death irked him…a lot.

Lussuria gasped, "YOU MEAN MAMMON HASN'T TOLD YOU ABOUT BEL-CHAN?" the man nearly screeched before sighing, readjusting his glasses and straightening himself out.

"Well Bel-chan has blonde hair, I don't know what his eye colour is… he always has these long bangs covering his face… OH! And Mammon was the one who saved him!"

Fran's apathetic mask cracked as his eyes widened a tad, Bel is the name of the blonde boy in Mammon's story. The person he found interesting, the person who could stir up the weird feeling in his chest.

Lussuria stood there quietly as he watched Fran, as much as he wanted to giggle at the cute shocked face Fran was showing, he knew that if he did little Fran would get mad and reject his proposal.

"Soo~? What do you say Frannie~?" Lussuria had a finger pressed thoughtfully into his cheek.

A few moments passed before Fran spoke,

"Fine, I'll go." An excited Lussuria let loose another squeal before wrapping his arms around the small boy in a constricting hug. A small smile tugged at the sides of Fran's lips as he thought of finally being able to meet the blonde, no, Bel in person.

_I can't wait._

* * *

><p><strong>XwX" I'm not extremely happy with this chapter. But... Please review and tell me what you think :)<strong>


End file.
